Love or Hate
by BrRosabal22
Summary: Johnathan Frost, a homophobic teen has moved to royal woods with his dad and little sister. Because of his hatred for homosexuals it causes trouble between him and the Louds especially Luna and her girlfriend Sam. But does John actually hate homosexuals or is he just hiding behind a mask of hate and anger to hide how he really feels? rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Johnathan Frost, but I prefer to be called John. I used to be a kid who believed that he had the greatest family in the world and that nothing could break them apart my dad Andrew, my mom Jane and my little sister Milly who had red hair just like mom. My life was great, I got good grades in school, had plenty of friends, but because of this I was bullied a lot. My dad who used to be mixed martial artist before becoming a sergeant for the Chicago police department offered to train me. It was hell at first, but all the hard work paid off, because through out elementary school no bully would dare mess with me, I was one tough eleven year old.

But as I began to enter my teenage years I began to notice that my parents weren't interacting with each other like they usually did. When I turned 13 I noticed that my parents were becoming distant it was like they didn't even love each other anymore, and when they did interact they would always fight and yell at each other. Milly who was only eight years old at the time and she would just cry and ask me if mommy and daddy still loved each other, it broke my heart to see Milly cry like that. I would just tell her that things were going to be alright, even when I didn't know myself. Dad was still trying to maintain his relationship with mom, he brought her flowers, offered to take her to a fancy restaurant, take her to the movies or just spent time with her, but she would always turn him down.

One week after my fourteenth birthday I found out why dad was struggling with mom. When I was hanging out with a friend I saw something that I didn't want to see. My mom was kissing some blonde woman. I was beyond shocked, then it all made sense now, why she was distancing herself from dad and turning down his advances on her. She was cheating, and to add salt to the wound she was cheating with a woman, I was furious on the inside, how could mom do this to dad, to me and to Milly. the following night I confronted my mom about it, I remember that night, how I tore into her about.

(Flashback)

 _John was waiting for his mom to show up, Milly was already asleep in her room and his dad was working late, he was a cop and at times he works all night. He saw his mom walk through the door and close it quietly thinking her kids were already asleep. The redheaded woman turned around and saw her son John standing in the living room, causing her to jump in surprise._

 _"Oh honey you scared me, I thought you were in bed, what are you still doing up?" Jane asked her son. "Where were you today mom?" John asked his mother ignoring her question entirely._

 _"Oh I was just hanging out with a couple of friends from work." said Jane._

 _"Oh so you around more than one person today" asked John sarcastically not buying her story. "So tell me mom how many friends do you have and is one of them really special to you?"_

 _"Um sweet heart what's with all the questions?" she asked feeling a little uncomfortable with the way her son was staring at her while asking her all these questions._

 _"How long has it been going on?" asked John his voice losing the sarcasm and becoming serious._

 _"Honey I-I don't know what your- John then pulled out his iPhone 6 and showed his mother the photo of her kissing the woman from today"_

 _"THIS HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON!" shouted John losing his patience._

 _Jane was shocked to see that her son had found out about her affair. Knowing that she can't lie anymore she decided to come clean._

 _"Two years it's been going on for two years" she said looking down at the floor. "Two years, so you've been screwing around with another woman behind dad's back since I was twelve, why in god's name would do that!" screamed John._

 _"John your father and I have been struggling for a long time now" said Jane trying to calm her son down. "Really with what, what have you two been struggling with?!" asked John raising his voice some more._

 _"Our relationship isn't what it used to be anymore, it's like the spark died out" said Jane._

 _"Bullshit dad's the only one who's trying to keep his marriage going, it's you who's not even trying instead you're.. you're, what are you like a lesbian now?" said John as he was beginning to tear up now._

 _Jane also begin to tear up as well at her son's question "I- I- don't know am still trying to figure things." said Jane._

 _"What about you and dad? do you even love him anymore? When was the last time you told him that you loved him?" John asked who was now shedding tears. Jane was now crying. It broke her heart to see her son so broken like this, she went to hug him, but stepped back._

 _"Don't just don't" he said, as his anger came back "You're a lying cheating whore who's been screwing around with some woman behind dad's back for two years now. Dad works hard everyday to put food on the table and to take care of us because he loves us and you, and you have been spitting on that love for far too long, and I am going to show dad this." said John holding up his phone._

 _Just then a voice spoke up, "show me what?" Both John and Jane turned around to see Andrew walking into the living room. John walked up to his father "show you this" said John as he showed the photo of Jane kissing a woman. Andrew eyes widened at this._

 _"You and mom have a lot to talk about" said John as he headed upstairs to bed. He bumped into Milly who was wearing her pink pajamas and holding her teddy bear, "Johnny why is daddy yelling at mommy?" she asked while rubbing her eye. John could hear his dad ripping into his mom downstairs. "Don't worry about it Milly, just go back to bed" said John, but Milly was hesitant, her parents yelling was making her uncomfortable, "do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" asked John, Milly nodded yes. That night he wondered what his dad was going to do in the morning._

(End of flashback)

The following Morning Mom wasn't around, Milly asked where she was, dad told her that she was going to be staying at grandma and grandpa for a while. For the following month I didn't to speak to mom, I didn't answer her calls or even read the letters she sent me. Things changed in school too, my grades started dropping and I began resent gays, lesbians, Bisexuals and transgender people, every time I looked at a homosexual couple kissing or holding hands, it just made me sick and angry because it reminded me of my mom. I started calling them faggots and started getting into so many fights, after the 6th fight I was expelled and lost most of my friends.

Dad was furious with me, he grounded me until he could find me a new school to attend. Two months have passed I was still being home schooled, one day I was running an errand and I was approached by this gang who call themselves the Bx9 gang. They heard about the gay bashing I did at my school before I was expelled and they offered me a place in there gang. I accepted and became a member. We went around vandalizing property, selling marijuana, fighting rival gangs and attacking homosexuals at night I was with the gang for at least three months. At first I thought I could trust this guys, but one night as we went to attack a gay couple, but it turned out they were actually police officers posing as a gay couple.

The rest of the gang took off and left me to the cops, I was arrested and was looking at four years in Juvie and after the four years it would be 10 years in prison. The cops offered me a deal, two years in Juvie if I if I gave the names of the members of Bx9. At first I wasn't going to snitch, but the officers reminded me that those guys left me behind and didn't give a shit about me and that they were actually wanted for rape and murder and they showed me pictures to prove it. After seeing those photos I gave them what they wanted and they were true to their word I got two years in Juvie.

I was 16 by the time I got out and my dad and Milly were waiting for me right outside. I hugged them both happy to see them. Dad told me that he got transferred at work at that we would be living in Michigan in a place called royal woods.

 **end of prologue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's Chapter 2 of Love or Hate and before you all start reading this chapter, I would to inform you guys that I went back and rewrote chapter 1, I didn't change a lot, just some small things. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I did my best to make it interesting.**

John was riding in the front of the car looking out the window. John has changed over the last 2 years, he used to be a kind and caring boy, but ever since his mom got caught cheating, he's been a shell of his former self. His dad was still disappointed in him about the stuff he did while in the Bx9 gang. His time in juvie did make him realize that crime doesn't pay, but it didn't quell his hatred for homosexuals. He doesn't gay bash anymore, but he still resents them. His dad told him that while he was away in juvie, his divorce got finalized, he got custody of both him and Milly, while his mom got the house, but since his dad got transferred from Chicago to Royal woods Michigan, it really didn't matter to him.

They made it to their new house, it was a second floor building, with three bedrooms, one bathroom, a nice backyard. Milly who was now 11 was a bit nervous about going to a new school and meeting new people, John on the other hand didn't really care, he wasn't looking for friends, he promised his dad that he would stop attacking gay people and focus on his school work. After unpacking he told his dad that he was going to go out to get something to eat. "Hey can I come with you John" asked Milly, John smiled a little "sure Milly let's go." Milly grabbed her jacket and headed downstairs. "Hey don't stay out late you two" said Andrew, "we won't dad" said Milly, "and stay out of trouble John" Andrew told his son. "I will dad." said John.

As they exploring Royal Woods trying to find a place to eat Milly caught sight of an arcade that read Gus's Games and Grub. "Hey John can we go eat there" said Milly as she pointed towards the arcade. John looked at the building and read the sign, "Gus's Games and Grub, you want to eat at this place?" asked John, Milly just nodded her head. "I don't know Milly, it's not really what I had in mind." said John. "Oh please please John, Ill be good." said Milly begging. John sighed alright lets go then." Milly beamed with excitement. The siblings went in got a table and ordered a pizza. While they waited for the pizza John gave Milly five dollars to exchange for twenty tokens.

Milly went to look for a game to play and she saw one of her favorite classics Ms Pacman, she inserted one quarter and started playing, After making it to the 5th level and dying she moved on to other games, such as super mario bros, sonic the hedgehog and Donkey Kong. After winning tickets from those games, she made her way over to the skee-ball game. As she was walking she bumped into someone which caused them both to fall to the floor, she looked to see a boy around her age on the floor with his tokens and tickets on the floor. The boy was wearing and orange polo shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers with red stripes, but most noticeable feature that Milly saw was the boy's white hair.

"Oh am sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into you" said Milly trying to apologize.

"It's okay I should have watched where I was going" said the boy as he was picking up his tickets and tokens, Milly decided to help him. "Here let me help." she said as she got down on her knees to help. After getting all the tickets and tokens, Milly decided to introduce herself, "am Milly Frost by the way and again sorry for bumping into you." she said.

"Nice to meet you Milly, I'm Lincoln, Lincoln Loud." said the now name Lincoln. "So Milly are you new in town, cause I haven't seen you around?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah as a matter a fact I just got moved in today with my dad and older brother" answered Milly. "Anyway I was just heading over to the Skee-ball game, wanna come?" asked Milly, "yeah sure" said Lincoln. As soon as Milly inserted a token into the machine, she started to show Lincoln her skills in Skee-ball, she was able to get the balls into the 1000 holes which caused her to win a lot of tickets.

Lincoln was impressed with Milly's skill in Skee-ball, "Wow Milly that was awesome, I've never seen someone score so many points in Skee-ball before" said Lincoln amazed at her skills. Milly just smiled, before she could respond her brother John appeared.

"Hey Milly our pizza is ready lets go eat" said John

"Okay John I'll be right there," said Milly, John then turned his attention towards Lincoln. "Who's the kid with the white hair?" he asked. "Oh this is Lincoln, Lincoln this is my older brother John." said Milly introducing her brother.

"Hi am Lincoln Loud, nice to meet you John" said Lincoln holding out his hand. He looked at Milly's brother he was average size, he was wearing a black skull cap, black tank top, which showed his muscles and revealed a mermaid with her tail wrapped around an anchor tattooed on his right lower arm, Above the mermaid tattoo had a wolf on it, and on his lift arm was a tattoo of barbed wire and another tattoo on what appeared to be a female angel in revealing armor under the barbed wire one. He also had on dark blue jeans and black and white nikes.

John looked at Lincoln with an unreadable expression, it was as he was studying him, John then grasp Lincoln's and squeezed, "Likewise" he said. Lincoln winced and how John squeezed. He then took Milly back to the table to eat there pizza. As John was eating he noticed Milly was giving him an annoyed look.

"What?" asked John.

"What was that?" said Milly crossing her arms

"Could you be a little more specific?" John asked his sister. "Am talking about how you basically almost broke Lincoln's hand" said Milly getting angry with her brother.

"I didn't break his hand Milly, I just squeezed it, and I didn't even squeeze hard." said John eating his pizza. Milly sighed angrily, "you shouldn't have even squeezed his hand in the first place, now Lincoln is probably gonna be too scared to come near me because of you, I want to make friends John, but I won't be able to make even one if you keep scaring them off." said Milly trying not to raise her voice too much.

"Milly you have plenty of time to make friends at school tomorrow, just make sure none of them are wussies like that kid Lincoln." said John. Milly raised an eyebrow "what makes you think he's a wuss?" Milly asked frowning.

"He acts like I broke his hand, when it was just a little squeeze, just the way he reacted was more than enough for figure out how much of a weakling he is" said John with no regards for Lincoln. Milly really wanted to yell at John for his attitude, ever since her parents got divorced and John getting out of Juvie, he's been a completely different person, she wanted her brother back, the nice caring and sweet guy that she looked up to, not this bully.

After finishing their pizza, Milly exchanged her tickets for a stuffed elephant, afterwards they headed home. John spent the remainder of his day playing Injustice 2 online on his PS4, afterwards he was time for bed, after brushing their teeth's John and Milly were headed towards their rooms, tomorrow they start school.

* * *

 ** _Loud residence_**

Lincoln made it back to his house on time, not wanting to miss his curfew like last time, as he entered he was bombarded with the loud noise of his sisters doing there usual thing, Lincoln went to the kitchen to get an ice pack from the fridge for his hand, today was interesting, Milly seemed like an interesting girl, while her brother kinda scared him, he made Lori look tame in comparison.

"Hello brother" Lincoln he turned around to see Lisa standing there. "could you be so kind to hand me the chocolate pudding in the refrigerator?" she asked. As Lincoln was reaching for the pudding Lisa noticed the ice pack on Lincoln's hand. "What happen to your hand Lincoln?" she asked, Lincoln decided to tell Lisa what happen since she can detect a lie.

"Well I was at the arcade and I met this new girl Milly-" as soon as Lincoln said 'met this new girl' all of his sisters came into the kitchen, "NEW GIRL" they all said.

"Tell us everything about her" said Lori

"Is she into fashion?" said Leni

"What type of music is she into?" asked Luna

"Is she into comedy?" asked Luan

"Does she like sports?" asked Lynn

"Does she like black like me?" asked Lucy

"Does she like mud pies?" asked Lana

"Is she a princess?" asked Lola

"Poo poo" was all Lily said.

"Whoa whoa girls easy I was just telling Lisa what happened." said Lincoln "Yes it was quite rude to interrupt us, please continue Lincoln" said Lisa. "Okay well her name is Milly, she's my age, she has red hair and she's into video games and she's new to Royal Woods." said Lincoln. "As fascinating as she sounds, that still doesn't explain why you have an ice pack over your hand." said Lisa.

"Am getting there Lisa just hang on" said Lincoln, "anyway" continued Lincoln "she introduces me to her brother John, average size guy with two tattoo's one with a mermaid on his right arm and barbed wire on his left, trying to be friendly I offer him a handshake, he then grabs my hand and he squeezes it hard." finished Lincoln as he looked at his sisters, who were looking at him with wide eyes and mouths open.

Then they all started moving towards the front door. "Whoa guys where are you all going?" he asked. "Where do think? we're going to find that guy." said Lana holding her wrench, the rest of the sister's talked in agreement.

"Yeah will show this John guy what happens when he messes with one of us." said Lynn

"Ain't no way we're just gonna let him slide hurting you bro" said Luna

"Girls you don't even know where he lives, and besides it's late I don't think mom and dad will like it if we went out right now" said Lincoln. "But Linky he hurt you" said Leni. "he just squeezed my hand Leni, and besides Lynn does to all the new kids she meets, so why is it such a big deal if this guy did it to me?" asked Lincoln. His response was silence.

"Looks girls I appreciate your concern, but it's not worth getting into a fight with some guy, please just drop it." said Lincoln, the reason why he didn't want his sisters going after Milly's brother wasn't because he was concern for John's safety, it was for his sister's, John looked like the type of guy who seriously hurt someone if he wanted too, not to mention he looked intimidating.

Lori then sighed, "alright Lincoln you made your point, but if this guy tries anything, he'll be dealing with us" said Lori with the rest of the sisters nodding in agreement. Soon all the siblings went to bed, as they had school tomorrow, Lincoln could only wonder if he would see Milly in school tomorrow.

* * *

 ** _Monday Morning September 14th 2017_ **

John woke up at the sound of his alarm clock buzzing, he turned it off and got out of bed yawning. Today was his and Milly's first day at a new school, Milly was excited to meet new people and make new friends, she was hoping she would run into Lincoln and apologize for her brother for yesterday, she just hoped that he wasn't scared to be near her. John on the other hand didn't really care if he made any friends or not, all he cared about was raising his grades and getting his shit together, since he didn't have a license, he couldn't drive so he had to take the bus.

After showering John got dressed, he put on his favorite black T-shirt with three wolves howling at the moon, a pair of blue jeans and green sneakers, he then headed downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. After eating breakfast, his dad said that he would be driving him and Milly to school for today, the main reason why was because he needed to talk to the high school's principal.

Soon both John and Milly were ready and hopped into their dad's SUV. They soon pulled up to the Royal Woods elementary school, "Bye sweetheart have a nice day in school" said Andrew as he said bye to his daughter, "thanks dad I will" said Milly waving goodbye to her dad. The car soon drove off towards the high school. Milly entered the building and headed towards the principal's office. There was just one problem, she didn't know where the main office was, in a new school she was lost, she was about to ask a nearby student to give her directions, when she heard a familiar voice say her name.

"Hey Milly", Milly turned around and saw Lincoln smiling at her. "Oh hi Lincoln, din't expect to run into you already" said Milly with a smile, happy to see a familiar face.

"Are you lost?" asked Lincoln

"A little, am trying to find the principal's office" said Milly, "Do you think maybe you could help me find it?" she asked.

"Of course Milly come follow me." said Lincoln and he guided her towards the office. "Hey uh Lincoln" Milly spoke up, "Yeah what is it?" asked Lincoln turning his head around to look at her. "About yesterday with with my brother, I just want to apologize for his behavior, it's just that he's not exactly a people's person" said Milly.

"Oh it's okay Milly, you don't have to be sorry, my sister Lynn greets people almost the same way your brother does" said Lincoln reassuringly.

"So your not mad or afraid of being near me?" asked Milly hopefully. "Nah it's cool, anyway let's get to the office so you can get your schedule. said Lincoln. Milly was relieved that Lincoln didn't hold any ill feeling towards her because of her brother, she happily followed him to the main office.

* * *

Back with Andrew and his son John, they pulled up to the high school, Andrew needed to talk to the school principal, about John, the school staff knew about his son's criminal background, and he needed to talk to principal to reassure her and the staff that all that's behind him now. He pulled up to the parking lot and parked his car in a visitor spot. Both father and son entered the school and made their way to the principal's office. Andrew walked over to the secretary, "Excuse me we're here to see the principal" said Andrew.

"Sure thing sir, it's three doors down on the right." said the secretary and she pointed down the small hall. "Thank you" said Andrew. They walked to the door and knocked, "come in" said a woman's voice, they both entered and saw a woman behind a desk, she was wearing a black button suit with her pants being the same color with black heels, her hair was a brown bob and she had blue eyes, she was a fairly attractive women, but both Andrew and John knew that she was a stern woman just by looking at her.

"Hello my name is Mrs Anderson, how can I help you" Said Mrs Anderson. "Hello am Andrew Frost and this is my son Johnathan Frost, but he prefers to be called John" said Andrew

"Pleasure to meet you two, please have a seat" said Mrs Anderson, both father and son sat down as Mrs Anderson looked through John's file. "Now Mr Frost it says here that your son John was involved in a violent gang that and did two years in the Chicago juvenile detention center correct" said Mrs Anderson, John frowned at her statement, he didn't like it when someone reminded him of his days in the Bx9 gang.

"Yes that is Correct" said Andrew

"And it also says that he was charged with multiple counts of hate crimes against homosexuals, such as gay bashing, vandalism, selling marijuana and street fighting." said Mrs Anderson, John's frown deepend

"Yes that is all true, my son did do all that stuff and he did serve time, but let me reassure you Mrs Anderson my son's criminal past is now behind him willing to start a new, he's already promised me that he would stay out of trouble and won't be joining any gangs." said Andrew defending his son.

The Principal looked at John, "Alright John listen I believe in second chances and am going to let you attend, but you have to promise that you will stay out of trouble and no starting fights, especially with the homosexual students here understood?" said Mrs Anderson.

"Yes Mai-am" said John

"Alright the here's your schedule, I expect to be on time and show the proper respect to both teacher and students" said Mrs Anderson. John just nodded his head. "Alright then you may leave now" she said. Andrew got up and shook the principal's hand, "thank you so much Mrs Anderson I really appreciate this" said Andrew, "My pleasure Mr Frost" she said. After that Andrew left to go to work.

John looked at his schedule, He had Chemistry II first period, Spanish I second period, Art II third Period, Gym Fourth Period, Biology Fifth Period, Math II Sixth period, History III seventh period, lunch break during eighth period and lastly cooking class ninth period. John promised that he would stay out of trouble but if anyone messed with him, he was not about to roll over and take it that's for sure, he would have to wait and see what this school had in store for him.

 **And that's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed and if you did let me know in the reviews what you all think of it, next chapter will be a juicy one, John meets the older Loud sisters , especially Luna and her girlfriend Sam, so stay tuned. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Warning: this chapter contains swearing and offensive material**

John had gotten through his first few classes without any trouble, he worked alone in chemistry, he had to work on a worksheet that talked about all kinds of chemicals, ones that were safe to mix and others that were not so safe.

The Spanish class was a little difficult, during his days in the Bx9 gang he had learned how to speak Spanish, since most of the other members were Hispanics, but he never learned how to read or write in Spanish, only speak it.

The teacher of the class was named Mrs. DiMartino, now John had to admit that she was really beautiful, but he didn't become a love struck idiot like the rest of the guys in class. Art class was one of his favorites, he absolutely loved drawing, the teacher wanted the students to draw the first thing that came to their mind. John drew a picture of a wolf in a forest with a full moon in the backround.

Gym class was another class that John enjoyed. The teacher Mr henry was stern, but was a nice guy, he had the class run laps as a warm-up and then he split them into teams and had them play soccer, the game ended in a tie, afterwards he changed out of his gym clothes and headed towards his next classes.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods elementary school**_

Milly was having a good day so far, after getting her class schedule, she found out that she was in Lincoln's class. There she met her teacher Mrs Johnson, who was really nice and welcomed her to her classroom, she met some of Lincoln's friends such as Clyde Mcbride, Liam, Zach and Rusty.

She was having a good time in school during recess she met this girl named Zoe, she was a smart, but shy girl of Korean decent, she wore a plain blue hoodie, had short black hair and dark brown pants and wore red frame glasses, Milly invited her to hang with her and Lincoln's friends.

At first Zoe was a bit reluctant at first but Milly had managed to convince her. Lincoln and his friends were nice to Zoe knowing that she was shy, they did their best to make her feel comfortable. Then came Lunch break and the group of friends were all sitting together.

"So Milly how are you liking Royal Woods so far?" asked Rusty eating his sandwitch. "I still haven't fully explored the town, but it seems like a nice place to live" said Milly eating her lunchables.

"Really now? well Milly just wait till you see our towns mall, I reckon you'll have fun there considering the arcade, the comic book store and the food they have there will leave you as full as a tick" said Liam

Milly just giggled at the Liam was speaking "If it is as fun as you say then I'll ask my dad to take me one days" said Milly.

"Anyway what type of comics are you into Milly?" Asked Lincoln. "Well am into the Marvel and DC universe franchise." Answered Milly.

"Really? Well then who's your favorite hero?" Asked Zach, surprised that a girl was into comics as much as them.

"My favorite hero from marvel is Spider-man he's also my brother's favorite and from the DC universe is Batgirl." Said Milly.

"What about your brother Milly? What's he into besides intimidating people?" asked Lincoln

"Well John's likes to exercise, going to the movies and he's really into pokemon, and games like kingdom hearts." said Milly

"Really? by the looks of him he looked like someone who hates everything" said Lincoln. "Oh come on Lincoln how bad could he really be?" asked Rusty

Lincoln looked at Rusty "he makes my sister Lori and the rest of my older sisters look tame in comparison to him" explained Lincoln.

Liam Zach and Rusty all cringed at the thought of that, all three of them have been to the Loud House once and experienced how scary Lincoln's older sisters can be, just how scary was Milly's older brother?

Milly then turned her attention towards Zoe, who hadn't said a word since lunch started. "What about you Zoe do you have any siblings?" asked Milly.

"Oh uh..no am an only child" said Zoe timidly. "Oh well then what about your parents what are they like?" asked Milly.

"Well it's just me and my dad, my mom died a long time ago when I was just a baby" said Zoe. "Oh my god am so sorry Zoe I didn't mean to-"

"No it's alright Milly I know you didn't mean it" said Zoe. "So what does your dad for a living Zoe? asked Lincoln.

"He's a district attorney, he puts away bad people like those guys from the Aryan Brotherhood" said Zoe.

Milly's eyes widen at Zoe mentioning that there were AB members in Royal Woods. "Hold on a second, are you telling me that there are members of the Aryan Brotherhood here in town?" asked Milly sounding scared, she knew about that gang and how dangerous they were.

Rusty then spoke up "yeah a whole groups of them showed up in Royal Woods back in July, they have been causing a lot of trouble lately, some of the younger members are students at the highschool. Now Milly was worried, her brother was at the highschool and she was scared that John was going to get in trouble with them. Lincoln saw the scared look on Milly's face.

"Hey Milly don't worry about this gang, they're all the way in Detroit, the ones in Royal Woods are just deliquints and there are cops all over town patrolling, they're not dumb enough to cause trouble during the day." said Lincoln trying to calm Milly.

While Milly appreciated Lincoln's effort to comfort her, she couldn't help but worry a little bit for John, she just hoped that he stayed out of trouble.

* * *

 _ **Royal Woods High school**_

John had gotten through his classes rather well. He didn't have to cut open a dead animal carcass in biology class, instead they studied about wild life, though math II was a pain in the ass, back then be barley passed it with a C minus, he needed to put in more study time for math. History III was a breeze, history had always been one of John's favorite topics, he was always interested in learning any country's past, like China, Japan, Greece or Rome.

Now it was his lunch break, he managed to get there early so all the good food didn't run out. He had picked two slices of pepperoni pizza, one corn dog, french fries and a chocolate milk. After paying for his food John looking for a place to sit, preferable a place where he can sit alone. He then spotted an empty table in the back, as he was making his way towards it, someone crashed into him, knocking him to the floor.

John's food was all over the floor and the tomato sauce from the pizzas was smeared on his shirt, he glared at the culprit, who was also on the floor. It was a girl around his age or younger, she had blonde hair with a teal streak, she wore a light blue jacket, which was open to reveal a white shirt, burgundy-colored ripped jeans and dark purple boots. John stood up glaring at the girl.

"What the hell your problem!" shouted John, which not only got the attention of the girl, but most of the students in the cafeteria. The girl stood up, "oh sorry about that dude, I was running to meet up with some friends." said the girl while apologizing, but unfortunately for the girl, John wasn't the type of guy who lets bygones be bygones.

"Well why don't you watch where you're fucking going!" shouted John. "Whoa whoa what's your problem I said I was sorry" said the girl putting her hands up, feeling a bit threaten how angry this guy was getting.

"My fucking problem is that my food is on the fucking floor, because some stupid bitch was running like a bull knocked me to the fucking ground." shouted John with a look of fury on his face

"Hey lay off her asshole" came a nearby voice. John looked to see another girl with a pixie cut, she was wearing a purple t-shirt with a skull, torn crew neck, triangular sleeves, a placid lavender skirt, a light gray belt, and high purple boots.

"Who ever the fuck you are this is none of your business" said John. "I'm Luna Loud and when you start swearing at my girlfriend, it does become my business." said the now named Luna. John blinked twice, did he hear that right, did she just say 'her girlfriend'.

"Your girlfriend?" asked John, "yeah that's right am her girlfriend Sam Sharp, you got a problem with that!?" asked Sam getting assertive.

John just snarled, "as a matter of fact I do, there's a few things I fucking hate in this world and faggots are one of them." The entire cafeteria then gasped, this guy had the gall to say that word to Luna and Sam, two of the most respected musicians, in school, half of the cafeteria then pulled out there cellphones and started recording the confrontation.

Luna was shaking in anger "what did you just say" said Luna through gritted teeth, with her fists shaking. John was about to respond when another voice spoke up. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are talking to them like that?"

John looked behind him and saw a teen boy, he was about the same size as John, he had brown hair cut into a buzz cut, red t-shirt with a white guitar on the front, light blue jeans, and black shoes. "Freedom of speech" was all John had to say.

"You better apologize asshole or else I'll make you. said the boy, "yeah you tell him Brian" someone in the crowd said. John then got into Brian's face, it will be a cold day in hell before I apologize to a couple of queers" sneered John, he then turned his back on Brian and began walking away.

"Don't turn your back on me" said Brian, his temper flaring at this guy's adittude. When John ignored him, it was the last straw for Brian as he took a swing at John. But that proved to be a mistake, because before he knew it John grabbed Brian's arm and flipped him over his shoulder and onto the solid floor hard. John then delivered a strong right hook to his face, Brian held his face in pain unable to get up from the punch.

Luna idmmedialty went to help Brian, she threw a punch, hoping to hit John in the back of the head, but in a flash John turned around and caught Luna's fist effortlessly. He stood up, still holding Luna's fist in his hand, he added pressure to her hand which caused her to get on her knees.

Sam went to help her girlfriend, but a Single glare from John stopped her in hers tracks, he then glared at Luna "listen here dyke the next time you or any of your queer loving friends take a swing at me, you'll be eating all of your food through a straw, understand" said John with malice.

Luna didn't say anything as her hand was still caught in a painful grip, John let her go and made his way out of the cafeteria. Everyone who was in path made way for him, not wanting to invoke his wrath. Sam went to Luna, "you alright Luna?" asked Sam with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine love, but I'm more worried about Brian." said Luna. Both girls turned their attention to Brian, who was now getting up after receiving such a nasty punch, which now left him with a black left eye.

"Shit dude are you alright?, that was brutal" said Sam. "Yeah I'm fine, my eye just hurts" said Brian wincing from the pain.

"Come on Bri lets get you to the nurse" said Sam, as she and Luna escorted him to the nurse's office

* * *

 ** _Principal's office_**

Jill Anderson was just filing out paperwork as usual, she's been running this school for five years now, most of the students that she punished were punks who thought that they can do whatever they want and not face the consequences, she enjoyed wiping the smirks of their faces, when she dished out suspensions and some times expulsion.

The school staff were giving her complaints about the new student Johnathan Frost, some weren't so thrilled that some 'criminal' was attending Royal Woods High, but she was a woman who believed in second chances, she wouldn't be the woman she was today if no one gave her a second chance.

Just then her secretary's voice came on her phone "Ms Anderson, Johnathan Frost is here to see you" Jill just sighed ' **you have got to be kidding me, his first day here and he already managed to land himself in** **trouble.'**

"Send him in Barbra," said Jill. John then came into her office and took a seat, he was wearing the plain white shirt that he used in gym class. "Well would you like to explain yourself Johnathan?" asked Jill with her arms crossed. John decided to get straight and to the point. "I didn't start that fight Ms Anderson" said John.

"Oh so you admit your were in a fight then, how interesting." Jill said with sarcasm in her voice. "The idiot swung first, it was self-defense" said John not liking the principal's sarcasm. "I specifically told you not to get into fights Johnathan, and that's the first thing you do" said Jill.

"And what was I supposed to do, let the guy punch me, in case you don't know, am not some loser who rolls over and takes it." said John raising his voice. Jill just sighed, "you could have handled it more professionally John, I know that Mr Matthews threw the first punch I saw the video, but the way you were talking to Luna and Sam was unacceptable " said Jill.

"So what?" said John uncaring, "you don't talk to others like that John, you were way out of line, behavior like that cannot be tolerated, so am gonna have to give you two hours detention after school" said Jill.

"Are you serious, you're giving detention for calling two girls faggots!?" said John angrily.

"Watch your language young man, am being pretty lenient with you right now, but if you continue to push it I'll make your punishment more severe, how does a week of suspension sound like to you?" said Jill.

John shut up at the sound of that, if he got suspended, he'll never hear the end of it from his dad, so he just took the two hour detention. "Fine can I go not ma'am?" asked John trying to keep his temper under control. "You may" said Jill, John then got up and left.

After John left the office he was walking down the hallway towards cooking class, 'maybe I can eat whatever we make in cooking' thought John as he walked.

"Hey you" said a voice behind John, he looked behind him and saw three girls, one was wearing a light blue tank top, with brown cargo shorts, blue slip on shoes and blue eyeshadow and had blonde hair. The other one was another blonde, but this one dressed differently from the other, she had a seafoam green dress with with frills, red hoop earrings, white sandels topped with light green bows and a pair of rounded white sunglasses with black lenses on top of her head. The last one unlike the other two had brown hair tied into a ponytail by a yellow scrunchi, had braces on her teeth, wore a white sleeveless shirt with a pink flower on it, a yellow skirt with a checkerboard pattern, yellow socks with line pattern that were worn all the way up. These three were Lori,Leni and Luan Loud

"What do three losers want?" asked John growling since he was not in a good mood. "We have a bone to pick with you jerk" said Lori pointing her finger at him.

"Yeah you were like totally mean to our sister" said Leni.

"And not to mention you almost broke her hand" said Luan baring her braced teeth.

"It took John about a second to put two and two together, "oh you mean that dyke in purple with the pixie cut" said John no really caring if that sounded rude.

Lori snarled "her name is Luna Loud and don't you every call her that." "I don't give a shit what her name is, I'll call her whatever I want to call her" said John.

"Not if we have any thing to say about it" said Luan. "Yeah we'll make you as ugly as your green shoes" said Leni trying to sound intimidating.

"Oh am so scared" said John with obvious sarcasm in his voice. "Wow girls we actually scared him, yay for us" said Leni smiling complety oblivious to the sarcasm.

"I was being sarcastic you dumbass" John said to Leni. Leni then began to tear up a bit at the insult.

"Hey you literally better apologize to her right now" said Lori defending her sister, John then got into her face "or what" he said. Lori then realized how intimating John was, he was as tall as her and she began to notice the mucles that he had, she couldn't help but feel threatened a bit.

"Hey back of jerk" said Luan getting in between of Lori and John. "You want a piece of me metal mouth" said John threateningly. Before things could escalate they all heard a voice.

"Hey you four break it up and get to class now," they all turned to see a campus security guard who didn't look pleased.

"You know what you bitches ain't worth it" said John as he began to walk away. The sisters were actually relieved for the guard when he showed up, they were worried that John was going to attack them, they now felt stupid for confronting this guy, now knowing how dangerous he was.

As for John he was really ticked that stupid lesbo Luna had sent her sisters to try to intimidate him, what a goddamn coward she was. The next time he saw her he would give her a piece of his mind.

 **And that's the third chapter folks, I hoped you all enjoyed leave a review and let me know what you think. Anyway I would like to apologize to anyone who I might have offended, am sorry that was not my intention, I don't have a problem with anybody being a homosexual, I have nothing against them. Anyway later in the week I'am going to be updating my Kid Next Door story so for those of you who haven't read it go check it and tell me what you think. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers I hope your excited, because I have the new chapter for Love or Hate, anyway before you all start reading I would like to thank all of you for your reviews, now I understand that some of you don't like John, but don't worry John will see the errors of his ways and become a better person soon, but that won't happen for now. Anyway to anybody who has an account on deviantart I would like to ask if any of you would be interested in drawing the OC characters of my story and putting them on deviantart, of course you don't have to, but in case any of you are interested here are the characters description. Warning: contains strong Language and offensive material.**

 **Johnathan Frost:**

 **age 16**

 **hair color: black hair, like Dante from the DMC remake**

 **eye color: blue**

 **Height: 5 ft 9**

 **Weight: 220 pounds, muscled**

 **has tattoos on both his arms, his right forearm is a topless mermaid, right upper arm tribal wolf head howling, Left forearm a sexy angel in armor, (a female angel obviously) left upper arm barbed wire tattoo.**

* * *

 **Milly Frost:**

 **age 11**

 **hair color: red, long and straight**

 **eye color: blue**

 **height: 4 ft 6**

 **weight: 92 pounds**

* * *

 **Andrew Frost:**

 **hair color: short black and messy**

 **eye color: brown**

 **height: 6 ft 5**

 **weight: 276 pounds**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Royal Woods elementary**

The final bell had rung, signaling that school was over. Milly had a great first day at her new school, she already had made friends and was already looking foward to tomorrow. She just hoped that John wouldn't scare any of her friends off.

Speaking of John she was betting that he already got into some kind of trouble at school. As she entered the bus, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she took it out and saw that John had left her a text.

 _Milly I have detention after school today, so you'll be home alone for two hours, there's a key under the mat._

Milly groaned after reading her brothers text, the first day at his new school and he already gets into trouble. 'I can only imagine how dad is going to react' thought Milly, her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey Milly mind if I seat here?" Milly looked up from her phone and saw Lincoln. "Oh hi Lincoln, sure go ahead" said Milly, Lincoln then sat down next to her.

"So how were the rest of your classes Milly?" asked Lincoln starting up a conversation. "Oh they were great, art class was my favorite one." said Milly.

"Wow really, I love art too" said Lincoln. "You do?" asked Milly. "Yup in fact I often draw my own comics" said Lincoln. Milly was surprised, she didn't know that Lincoln was so skilled in art.

"Wow Lincoln that's really cool" said Milly smiling. "Glad you think so Milly, just wish my sisters thought so too" said Lincoln blushing a little at Milly's praise. ''Everyone has there own special talents Lincoln, don't let your sister's comments get to you'' said Milly. As Milly and Lincoln continued to chat, Rusty who was sitting behind them poked his head up.

''Hey Lincoln did you see the new video that's ben posted on facebook?" asked Rusty. Lincoln shook his head no why?" he asked. Rusty handed over his phone to Lincoln, "you really need to see it" said Rusty.

Lincoln looked at the video on Rusty's phone and was shocked at what he was looking at, it was Milly's older brother John disrespecting his sister Luna and Sam by calling them faggots. Milly who was also watching the video couldn't help but feel furious at her brother, now she knew why he got detention, they then saw Brendan flip a dude over his shoulder and deliver a nasty right hook to the guy's face. Then they saw how John had grabbed Luna hand in a tightening grip.

Milly could see the anger in Lincoln's eyes, the hand that wasn't holding on to Rusty's phone was curled into a fist and the the one that had the phone looked like Lincoln was trying to crush it. Milly was now worried that Lincoln was going to direct his anger out on her.

Lincoln then handed the phone back to Rusty, clearly angry on what he just saw. He then looked at Milly, which kind unnerved her. "Milly please tell me that wasn't your brother threatening my sister" said Lincoln, oh great the girl that John threaten just so happen to be Lincoln's older sister.

"Wait Lincoln please don't be mad at me" said Milly, "it's not you who am mad at Milly, it's your brother" said Lincoln frowning "what right does he have to talk to my sister that way?" said Lincoln.

Milly sighed "Lincoln I know it's not any of my business to be asking this, but is your sister a lesbian?" Milly asked, she didn't like asking people about their personal life. Lincoln looked at her "actually she's bisexual, why do you ask?" asked Lincoln.

Milly was hoping she didn't have to tell any of her friends about her brother's hate for homosexuals, but after seeing that video, she couldn't keep it hidden anymore.

Milly sighed "Lincoln my brother is homophobic, he doesn't like gays, lesbians, bisexuals or transgender people" said Milly.

"Seriously" said Lincoln with a surprised look on his face. Milly nodded "Yes am afraid so, look Lincoln am telling you this because we're friends and if we're going to be friends, I feel that I need to tell you this because I want you to stay clear of John, I know that you're angry, but if you confront him, you will get hurt" warned Milly.

Lincoln knew deep down that the red head was right, Milly's brother was built like a linebacker, he'd be pretty stupid if he went to confront him. The bus soon came to a stop, Milly realized that the bus stopped right in front of her house, Milly said bye to Lincoln and got off.

She walked up to her house and found the key under the mat, she unlocked the door and entered the house. She went to the living room table and started to do her homework, she didn't have a lot, just a couple of math problems to solve, Milly got it all done in under 30 minutes. Afterwards she watched TV, she began to watch a movie that just started, it was Matilda, she really loved that movie. The movie lasted two hours since it keep cutting to commercials, after it ended she heard the front door open.

She turned her and saw John enter the house, he had a bored look on his face, Milly stood up and walked over to him, "John you and I need to talk" said Milly.

"No we don't" said John as he tried to walk upstairs to his room, but Milly wasn't having any of it, she blocked his path.

"As a matter of fact we do and am not moving until we finish talking" said Milly. John sighed, Milly was stubborn when she wanted to be and she knew he would never remove her by force.

"Fine what do you want to talk about?" asked John. "I want you to talk to you about the video of you fighting in school" said Milly with her arms crossed.

"Why do you care anyway?" asked John. "Because the girl in purple that you were verbally assaulting, was Lincoln's older sister" Milly explained.

"Lincoln? that white haired kid that you met at the arcade yesterday?" John asked. "Yeah that's right" said Milly

"Is that why you're mad, because I called your friend's sister a fag?" asked John in an uncaring tone.

Milly was really about to explode, she was getting sick and tired of John saying that word, she was afraid that if Lincoln's family found out that John was her brother, they wouldn't let Lincoln be friends with her anymore.

"Would you stop saying that already, why do you care if two boys or girls like each other!?" said Milly shouting.

"Because it's wrong and it's disgusting" said John scowling, he then pushed past his sister and headed upstairs to his room. Milly was puffing out her cheeks, trying not to scream, she then took a deep breath and calmed down, she went to the kitchen to get a snack, preferable ab honey bar.

As she was walking back in the living room, she saw John in his green zip up hoodie walking the down the stairs. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out" was all he said, as he opened the door and walked out.

* * *

 **Loud residence two hours earlier**

The bus had just dropped Lincoln off at his house, he had told Lori that he would be taking the bus home today, so she didn't have to pick him up, his reason was because he wanted to talk with Milly. There was something about the red head that Lincoln felt comfortable with, unlike Ronnie Anne who had moved, Milly was into video games and comics like him, sure Ronnie Anne liked video games, but she was never a comic person, he felt that he had more in common with Milly.

Lincoln entered his house, as he was walking upstairs he heard Luna talking with mom and dad in the kitchen, "you want to take self defense classes sweetie?" asked Rita.

"Yeah mom I do" said Luna, "why the sudden interest Luna" asked Lynn Sr, Luna told her parents what happened in school today with John and how he basically threatened her. It really shook her up, John was pretty intimidating, she wanted to learn how to defend herself in case the creep decided to attack her and Sam.

Both Lynn Sr and Rita were shocked and angry, they were tempted to find this John and give him a piece of their mind. "Alright Luna gives us time to think about, but in the meantime stay clear of this guy, if he gives you anymore problems please tell us and we'll go down to the school and talk to the principal" said Lynn Sr.

Luna hugged her parents "thanks guys" she said, as she was leaving the kitchen she bumped into Lincoln, "oh sorry bro, didn't see you there" said Luna.

"It's alright Luna, I should have watched where I was going" said Lincoln, "anyway how was school today?" Luna asked her brother, she was hoping that his day was better than hers.

"Oh I my day was great, remember the the girl that I told you about, the one I meet at the arcade yesterday?" asked Lincoln.

"Yeah I remember, you said that her name was Milly" said Luna. Lincoln nodded "yeah she goes to my school and she's in my class" said Lincoln. "Wow bro that sounds great" said Luna smiling, happy that at least her brother had a good day.

Their conversation was interrupted when Lori called for them up the stairs, "there you guys are come we're all ready to start" said Lori.

"Start with with what?" asked Lincoln, "we're having sibling meeting in my room, we're waiting for you guys, now come on" said Lori as she gesture them to follow her. After entering the room, Lori slammed her shoe onto the desk.

"Ok guys the sibling meeting is now in session" said Lori, "So what's this meeting about exactly" asked Lincoln.

"Lincoln did you literally not see the video on Facebook? we're here to talk about that new creep at our school" said Lori scowling.

"Wait the one who threatend Luna?" asked Lincoln

"Yeah that's the one bro" answered Luna

"We're to talk about how we're going to get back at him" said Luan

"Yeah we're going to show him, what happens when he messes with our sister" said Lynn

"So what's this guys name?" asked Lola. "His name is Johnathan Frost, he's 16 years old and he originally hailed from the city of Chicago" answered Lisa. All the siblings turned to the child prodigy.

"How do you know that Lis?" asked Lana scratching her head, "after watching the video I decided to look up this brute and find any information on him on the online social media known as Facebook" answered Lisa.

"Well what cha find?" asked Lynn, Lisa had her laptop on her, she opened it up and began typing on it, "like I mentioned, his name is Johnathan last name Frost, moved to Royal Woods, lives with his father Andrew and his younger sibling Milly" said Lisa.

Lincoln flinched as Lisa mention Milly, Luna then realized "wait hold on a second, Milly, isn't that the same girl you said was your new friend little bro?" asked Luna, all the sisters looked at Lincoln. Lincoln sighed, ''yes she is, but before you guys jump to conclusions, Milly is not like her brother, she's awesome and nice, you all shouldn't judge her because of her brother."

The girls realized that Lincoln was right, it wouldn't be fair to judge Milly because of who her brother is, but they needed to teach this John guy a lesson, when you messed with one Loud sibling, you messed with all of them.

''So what are we gonna do to get back at this John guy?" asked Lana.

"I see we get an embrassing photo of him and foward it to everybody in school" said Lori.

"um girls" said Lincoln trying to get his sisters attention but to no avail.

"Let me at him, am a black-belt in karate" said Lynn

"I have a new set of pranks I was saving for April fools day" said Luan

"girls" said Lincoln once again not being heard by his sisters

"Let's find some dirt on him, and use it for blackmail" said Lola

"I could try o put a curse on him that will bring him misfortune" said Lucy

"GIRLS" screamed Lincoln, which finally got his sister's attention. "What is it Lincoln, can't you see were busy plotting" said Lori.

"Look girls I get that you all want to get back at this guy, but I think, it's a bad idea" said Lincoln.

"Aw come on Linc, how bad could this guy be?" asked Lynn .

"Milly told me that John has a violent temper, so I don't think it's a good idea to mess with him" said Lincoln. "Oh come on Lincoln, this guy deserves it and I am pretty sure I could take me one on one" said Lynn gesturing to herself with her thumb.

"Yeah Lincoln you know our policy, you mess with one Loud, you mess with all of us" said Luan. "I understand girls, but the way Milly described her brother, it sounds like he's not afraid to hit girls and besides Lynn that guy is built like a linebacker, how are you going to fight someone who's three times your size?" asked Lincoln. Before Lynn could say anything, Luna spoke up.

"I think maybe Lincoln is right dudes" said Luna. All the girls looked at her, "Luna what are you saying, don't you want our help to teach this meanie a lesson?" said Lola. "Look girls I understand that all of you want to help me, but Lincoln is right about this guy, he grabbed my fist when I went to punch him and I could tell he isn't afraid to pummel chicks and I don't any of my siblings getting hurt trying to defend me, that's why I asked mom and dad to let me take self defense lessons just in case the situation calls for it" explained Luna

The siblings wanted to argue, but decided to respect Luna's wishes. soon they heard their dad calling them for dinner, they all rushed down to eat.

* * *

John was at the local burpin burger enjoying a double cheese burger with large fries and a coke. He needed this, considering how annoying his day was and the fact that he is gonna hear it from his father as soon as he gets home, he decided to spend the remainder of his day enjoying himself. After he was done he headed out the door, as he was walking he was approached by two guys in the parking lot.

One was short with a buzz cut who looked to be around his age, he was wearing a white tank top, with blue jeans and black boots. John noticed that he had a swastika tattooed on his right arm and the waffen ss on his left arm. The other guy was bigger,had dark red short hair, he was wearing a brown jacket that was opened up to reveal a white T-shirt and had on brown cargo jeans and had worn out sneakers.

John knew that these two were trouble. "John Frost we've been looking for you buddy" said shorty. "Who are you guys?" asked John who was very cautious. "Oh where are my manners, my name is Troy Walker and the big guy is Jason Smith." said the now name Troy.

"What do two want?" asked John. "Listen we used to go to Royal Woods high just like you, but we kinda got kicked out." said Troy. "Get to the point" said John in no mood to deal with any bullshit right now.

"Show some respect asshole" snarled Jason not liking Johns attitude already, "easy Jason no need to get wound up" said Troy, he then looked back at John. "We're members of the Aryan brotherhood or Neo Nazis as you like to call it, A friend of ours sent us the video of you putting two faggot bitches in their place, and we want you to be apart of our cause." said Troy

John suspicions was right, these two were trouble, no way was he going to accept their offer. "Sorry but I'm not interested" said John as he began to walk away, Troy grabbed his arm, "I think you should consider accepting our-" Troy's sentence was cut short as John slammed his head against a car window shattering it, but not breaking it. Seeing his friend attacked Jason charged John, he attempted to punch John, but ducked and punched him in the balls, causing Jason to double over in pain. John took the opportunity to slam his knee into face, breaking his nose and knocking him out.

Troy got back up, he had a furious look on his face as he pulled out switchblade and attempted to stab John. Since John was a martial artist he effortless disarmed Troy, by twisting arm and stabbing Troy in the shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHH" Troy screamed in pain as the blade was shoved into his shoulder, the pain was to much, he fell down. He looked up at John "you son of a bitch you stabbed me!, "considering you came at me with deadly intent I had the right to defend myself and also am not interested a joining a gang full of racist pussies, so you can take your offer and shove it up your ass" said John as he began to walk away.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS FROST, MARK MY WORDS!" shouted Troy in pure fury. John just ignored him and walked home.

 **And there you have it chapter 4 done, first off I want to apologies to you readers for taking so long, writers block is a huge pain in the ass to deal with and not to mention college classes too, anyway hope you enjoyed, leave a comment telling me what you think about, peace out.**


End file.
